This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The animal biosafety level-3 (ABSL-3) facility at the California National Primate Research Center was completed and prepared for studies of Mycobacterium tuberculosis (M. tb.) in rhesus macaques. The ABSL-3 facility included both rooms for housing animals and a fully equipped necropsy suite for comprehensive pathologic analysis. Veterinary and research support staff were trained for studies of M. tb. in macaques in this facility. Macaques experimentally inoculated with M.tb. showed clinical signs of tuberculosis (TB). Novel stereology methods are being applied to quantitatively assess bacterial burden and lesions (granulomas) in lung lobes of these animals at necropsy. In addition, X-ray radiographs and computerized tomography (CT) images were obtained during the live-phase for non-invasive monitoring of tuberculosis disease progression.